


Scent

by StarrySummers04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Stiles had been unwell for the past couple of weeks, but is reluctant to go and see a doctor in case it is related to the supernatural occurances in Beacon Hills. When Derek returns from a break, he notices that his mate's scent has changed and he needs Deaton to confirm his suspicions.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaitieMoore14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitieMoore14/gifts).



Stiles had been feeling unwell for quite a while now and the sheriff was starting to get concerned about his son. John was having a tough time trying to convince his son to go and see a doctor but the teenager didn't want to go and see just any doctor. Stiles hadn't told his father about any of the supernatural that occured within Beacon Hills but Stiles had a feeling that his mystery illness could have something to do with the unexplainable.

He'd already been throwing up regularly for the past two weeks when Scott made an off-hand comment one day. "What have you been doing, Stiles? Your scent is completely off." Scott stated. Isaac nodded in agreement, he had also noticed that the human's scent had been slowly changing.

"My scent is probably off because I've been ill. I'm sure it's nothing." Stiles dismissed.

"There's been so much going on lately, if you've been ill then surely you should go and see a doctor." Isaac advised. "How long have you been ill for?"

"A couple of weeks, but it's not constant." Stiles defended.

"If you are worried about it being something supernatural then I'm sure you could go and see Deaton." Scott suggested.

"I'm fine!"

* * *

 When Stiles returned home from school he did his homework and ate something (that he threw up again immediately), then the teenager curled up on his bed and sobbed into a pillow. He felt terrible and he was missing his mate. Derek had left after the last full moon, needing some time to himself. Stiles understood the Alpha's need to get away after everything that had happened with Gerard, but that didn't mean that he didn't miss his Alpha.

Very few people were aware of Derek's relationship with Stiles for several reasons; Alpha's are very protective of their mates, Stiles hasn't told his father about the relationship or the supernatural world, Stiles is a minor, and therefore, underage and Stiles's father is the Sheriff. The only one's who knew about the relationship were Peter and Deaton. No one else needed to know.

Stiles felt lost without the Alpha but thankfully, the teenager didn't have to wait too long. Stiles was suddenly feeling cold and had no idea why. Looking up, he was greeted by the form of his mate climbing in through the bedroom window. Before Derek had the chance to close the window, he had an armful of sobbing Stiles. "I've missed you so much." Stiles mumbled into Derek's neck. Derek tightly wrapped one arm around Stiles's waist and cupped the back of his mate's head with the other and joined their lips in a heated kiss. Now that his mate was back in his arms, Stiles knew that he needed Derek. Right now.

To convey this need to the Alpha, Stiles grabbed one of his mate's hands and moved it to his ass, encouraging the Alpha to speed things along. Derek quite happily took the hint. Stiles pushed Derek's jacket off of his broad shoulders and briefly pulled away from the kiss so that he could pull the Alpha's shirt off over his head and throw it onto the floor. Derek didn't have the patience to wait and removed Stiles's clothes properly so he just tore the teenager's shirt off and dropped it on the floor at the side of the bed. Now that their shirts were out of the way, Derek picked his mate up and carried him over to the bed so that Stiles would be as comfortable as possible. Stiles was now laying on his back, and had no control over the situation as Derek allowed his Alpha side to take over and dictate how their evening was going to go. Derek took his time to rid Stiles of his jeans and boxers - partly because he also needed to removed the teenager's socks and shoes that had halted his progress in getting Stiles out of his pants. As soon as Stiles was naked, Derek pulled away from his boyfriend's lips to begin making his way down the teenagers body.

First, he trailed kisses down Stiles's neck, nipping and licking at the skin as he went. When he reached his mate's collarbone, Derek bit down, almost hard enough to break the skin before soothing the mark with his tongue. Stiles couldn't hold back his moans at the pleasure coursing through his system. Derek then kissed his way down Stiles's chest until he reached Stiles's nipples and the pebbled nubs just begged for attention from the Alpha. So, Derek gave them all the attention that Stiles was desperately craving. Derek started with the left nipple and swirled his tongue around it before gently nipping at it, causing Stiles to cry out. "Der, I need you!" Stiles moaned. Sensing his mate's urgency, Derek knew that he needed to hurry up, so he left Stiles's chest and began to kiss down to the teenager's stomach. Where he stopped. "Der, what's going on? Why did you stop?" Stiles questioned.

"Your scent."

"What about my scent? Can't this wait?" Stiles complained.

"Your scent has changed. Have you been ill? Have you been to see anyone about this?" Derek quizzed. Stiles sat up and grabbed his boxers, sensing that Derek wasn't going to fuck him tonight.

"For a couple of weeks I've been throwing up but I'm fine." Stiles claimed. Derek picked up the clothes off the floor and passed the correct items to Stiles before putting his own clothes back on.

"Get dressed. We're going to see Deaton."

* * *

As much as Stiles wanted to protest, he knew that there was no point. Derek would get his way no matter what so there was no point in trying to convince the wolf otherwise. Stiles put on a pair of sweatpants for comfort before grabbing a different shirt, one of Derek's that the wolf had left one of the previous times he'd been over. He put it on, loving to be surrounded by the scent of the man he loved, especially since Derek had been away and Stiles had missed him like crazy. Once they were both dressed, Derek led them out to the jeep. Stiles rarely let anyone else drive his jeep but Derek was special. In no time, they were on their way to the animal clinic.

 


	2. Confirmation

Derek took his mate straight to the clinic, having called Deaton on his way there. "Derek Hale. What is so important that it couldn't wait until a decent hour?" Deaton questioned.

"I need you to examine Stiles. His scent has changed and I'm pretty sure I know why, but I need you to confirm it." Derek stated.

"Confirm what? What do I smell like?" Stiles asked, beginning to panic. What if he was dying? Surely Derek wouldn't be this calm if he was.

"Let's ignore your scent for now, Stiles. Tell me what your symptoms have been, please." Deaton requested.

"Um, well, I guess it's mainly been nausea. I've been throwing up throughout the day, but it's not constant. Some smells have been making me feel really sick when they don't usually." Stiles explained. Deaton looked thoughtful for a moment before wandering to the other side of the room and grabbing something to give to Stiles.

"Please can I have a urine sample?" Deaton asked. Stiles looked at Derek, who nodded. Stiles took the pot and went to the bathroom to do as Deaton had requested. As soon as Stiles had gone, Deaton turned to the Alpha. "He's pregnant, isn't he?"

"I think so, but I'm struggling to understand how. He's human. And we've not officially mated yet."

"Clearly, your wolf has identified it's mate and despite not having completed an official mating ceremony, Stiles's body has changed accordingly. Now, since we're practically certain that Stiles is pregnant, I'm sure I don't need to ask if you've been having unprotected sex." Deaton reasoned. Derek had the decency to look sheepish. He knows that he shouldn't have been having sex with Stiles due to his mate being underage, but Stiles had given his consent. Very enthusiastically.

"We have." Derek agreed.

"More than once?"

"Yes. On multiple occasions." Derek admitted.

"Well, it appears that just by having sex with him, you've triggered the mating process, leading to the changes in Stiles's body." Deaton explained. It was the only reason he could think of that would result in this.

Stiles re-entered the room. "Okay, here you go, but I don't see how much help it will be." Stiles had always been in favour of ignoring something until it went away and any illness fitted into that category. Deaton took the urine sample from Stiles and took it over to the desk. Unbeknownst to Stiles, he picked up a pregnancy test and put it in the sample. Immediately, the test went pink.

"Stiles, you may want to sit down." Deaton suggested.

"Please can you just tell me what's going on? I need to get home before my dad does, so that he doesn't know I ever left." Stiles requested.

"You're pregnant." Deaton answered. Stiles froze.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

After Deaton had handed the positive pregnancy test to Stiles, Derek led his mate through to the waiting room whilst Deaton went through his supply of books to get any and all information he could to help Stiles through his pregnancy.

"So, you thought I was pregnant?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. Your scent changed to match it. I remember my mother carrying that scent when she was pregnant with Cora." Derek replied.

"I thought this wasn't possible since we're not mated yet?"

"Not impossible, just unlikely. Your body has responded to the fact that we've been having sex." Derek explained. Stiles curled himself up and sat on Derek's lap. "We'll get through this. Together." The wolf assured. "I love you."

Stiles was still feeling terrified, but having Derek by his side made the teenager feel much better. Stiles felt so cosy, curled up in Derek's embrace. He tucked his head up into Derek's neck, inhaling his mate's scent, allowing it to lull him to sleep. Derek was so glad that he'd chosen to return, Stiles was going to need him. And Derek needed his mate.

Derek gently carried Stiles to the jeep and drove back to the house Stiles shared with his father. Thankfully, the sheriff wasn't back from work yet, despite it being after midnight. Stiles woke up long enough to walk into the house with Derek by his side but the teenager fell asleep before he'd even gotten in bed once they'd made it up the stairs. Derek removed both his and Stiles's shoes and socks before pulling back the covers and tucking his young love into bed. Derek then stripped off his own clothes until he was only in his boxers before climbing into the bed and throwing an arm across Stiles's waist. He quickly fell asleep, basking in the scent of his pregnant mate.

 


	3. Caught

When Stiles woke up the next morning, he had never been more relieved that it was the weekend. He had no idea what to think about the events of the previous night. He's pregnant! At 17! His main concern at this point was trying to figure out how to tell his father. John was probably going to kill Derek for this turn of events. Or arrest him. Stiles doesn't know which is worse, he loves Derek and wants to raise this child with his wolf. Stiles was pleased to note that he felt warm and safe, that meant that Derek was still here. Another giveaway was the arm slung across his waist, caressing the non-existent bump - although Stiles was sure that it wouldn't be too much longer before his weight gain became noticeable. Especially since all the wolves he knew had already noticed the change in his scent. Stiles rolled over in Derek's embrace now that he was awake because he wanted to look at his lover's face. "Morning." Stiles whispered.

"Good morning." Derek smiled in response. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing better than waking up with Stiles in his arms. "How are you feeling?" Before Stiles could answer to say that he was feeling much better this morning, the teenager bolted from the bed and ran down the hall until he got to the bathroom so that he could throw up. Derek wasn't sure what to do - of course he wanted to be there for Stiles, comforting him, rubbing his back and keeping him company but, at the same time, he knew that John was at home and didn't want the Sheriff to find out about their relationship by accident. Stiles needed to be ready to tell his father, so the wolf made the decision to stay in bed.

When Stiles had finished throwing up, he flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth out with water before leaving the bathroom. Only to run straight into his dad. "Hey, son. Are you still not feeling any better? If not, I need to take you to see a doctor because it's not normal. It's been nearly 2 weeks!" John asked.

"I'm fine, dad. We'll talk about this later." Stiles replied. John sighed in exasperation, he only wanted to help.

* * *

Stiles re-entered the bedroom and shut the door, hoping that his father would take the hint and leave him alone for the time being. Stiles wasn't sure how to tell his father about Derek and their baby but for now, he wanted to climb back into bed with Derek. So that's what he did. "Thank you for staying here. I know you wanted to be in there with me but it would've been more difficult to explain." Instead of saying anything, Derek pulled his mate into a kiss. Of course, why would John leave his unwell son alone? Without knocking, John entered Stiles's bedroom to find his son in the arms of a former murder suspect.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed. Stiles and Derek pulled apart immediately. Derek pulled away and got out of the bed, the wolf was thankful that they hadn't had sex the night before so that he was now stood with some clothing on in front of his pregnant boyfriend's father instead of being completely naked.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Stiles questioned. Derek didn't dare say anything because this man could kill him or throw him in jail. Derek knew that Stiles needed him, besides Derek didn't want to miss anything when it comes to his child. Also, Derek couldn't wait to see what Stiles looked like when he was showing.

"In fact, get dressed and come downstairs. You've got some explaining to do. Both of you." John requested before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

 


	4. Explanation

“Shit!” Stiles exclaimed. “This is going to go badly. He’s going to freak out. Especially since he doesn’t know anything about the supernatural side of Beacon Hills.” Derek could quite easily tell that Stiles was on the verge of a panic attack. Completely understandable given the circumstances, but not something he needed to go through. Stiles was really struggling to keep his hands still whilst deciding what to wear for the day, to try and calm him down, Derek walked over to his mate and took Stiles’s shaking hands in his own, leading the teenager to sit down on the edge of the bed and wrapping his arms around Stiles. Now that he was completely surrounded by the scent of his mate, it seemed to bring Stiles back to himself.

“We’re going to get through this. I’ll be by your side the whole time. I’m not going anywhere.” Derek assured, pressing gentle kisses into Stiles’s hair.

“How do I explain any of this to my dad? He’ll probably think I’m crazy. And how am I supposed to tell him that I’m pregnant? He will freak out at that news, not just because I’m 17, but because I’m a guy and guys don’t get pregnant!” Stiles babbled. Derek just held his boyfriend tighter as another wave of panic surged through him. As soon as Stiles had finished his rant, he slumped against Derek and let his mate’s scent and embrace soothe him.

“Right, instead of dwelling on what could happen, let’s just go downstairs and see what your dad has to say. There’s always a chance that things won’t go as badly as you think they will.” Derek reasoned.

* * *

 

Once they were both dressed, they intertwined their fingers and headed down to the living room. John was sat in his usual armchair, nursing a mug of coffee. When the couple entered the room, Stiles screwed his nose up at the smell of caffeine. Usually, the teenager would have several cups of coffee to wake himself up, but recently, the smell had been making him nauseated. At least now he knows why.

John gestured for Stiles and Derek to take the sofa opposite him. Derek sat down first, allowing Stiles to choose how close he to his mate he should sit in front of his father. Stiles didn’t care what his father thought, choosing to sit himself in Derek’s lap. Stiles also wanted to feel Derek’s hands pressed against his flat stomach. “Well, Stiles, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do. Start talking.” John stated.

“Um, it’s kinda difficult to explain.” Stiles began. “At the start of the school year, Scott was bitten by a werewolf. Derek is also a werewolf. And I’m his mate.”

“Just one question. What?” John asked. Everything Stiles said had just gone straight over his head. Not one word made sense.

“The Hale family have lived in Beacon Hills for centuries. There have also been generations of werewolves, born not bitten. We have tried our best to protect the humans that live in this town whilst also keeping the truth about the supernatural hidden. Unfortunately, Stiles got involved in all of this after Scott was turned. All werewolves have mates, it’s kind of like marriage, although the easiest way to explain it would probably be for me to describe Stiles as my soulmate.” Derek expanded.

“And my underage son is your mate?” John checked.

“Yes.”

“Is there a reason you haven’t waited until Stiles is of age? Because I could arrest you for this and I wouldn’t lose any sleep over it.” John responded.

“I pursued him, dad. And please don’t arrest Derek. I need him.” Stiles begged. The teenager then began to cry, tucking his head into the crook of Derek’s neck. He was very dependent on the scent of his Alpha. Probably the pregnancy hormones.

“I would think that Hale would be perfectly able to fend off advances from a 17-year-old.” John remarked.

“Have you met your son? He’s very persistent.” Derek laughed. Stiles pouted at that comment. John’s expression didn’t change.

“So, you expect me to believe a load of myths, including that you’re soulmates?” John summarised.

Instead of trying to argue with the sheriff, Derek decided that it might be easier to accept the truth if he faced it, so the wolf shifted, showing John exactly what truth was behind these words. It wasn’t his favourite method of explaining the supernatural world, but some people needed the shock to open their eyes to the truth. It clearly triggered something within the sheriff, who let out a shaky exhale.

“Okay, Hale, you need to leave. Stiles, go to your room. I need time to process. And you’re grounded.”

“But-” Stiles tried to protest.

“Don’t say anything. I’m sure you don’t want me to arrest Hale for statutory rape, even if you haven’t had sex with my son.” John threatened. Stiles took Derek by the hand and led him to the front door, trying not to let the tears fall.

“I’m so sorry about this.” Derek whispered.

“It’s not your fault that my father doesn’t knock.” Stiles replied.

“Let me know when I can see you again. We still need to discuss some things in more detail, but I can wait. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Stiles whispered.

Derek then pulled Stiles into a quick kiss before leaving the teenager on his own. Derek didn’t want to go and Stiles didn’t want him to go, but neither of them could cope if Derek went to prison. Not for having sex with a minor. Derek needed to be there for Stiles and their baby.

Stiles stormed up to his room and slammed the door, making sure that his father was aware how upset he was about Derek being forced to leave.

* * *

 

John didn’t know what to do about this situation. He had always thought that something didn’t add up about all of the strange occurrences in Beacon Hills. At least now he knows why. The part that was truly bothering him was Stiles’s involvement. He wasn’t happy about the whole dating a 23-year-old werewolf either. And the fact that he’s Derek’s soulmate.


	5. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank all of you enough for all of the support I'm getting on this fic already. I've had lots of people asking me about John's reaction to the pregnancy and I haven't written it yet, so I thought I'd throw it over to you and ask what you think should happen. I am also welcoming any suggestions for gender and names for Baby Hale-Stilinski. (I haven't decided on if the baby will have both surnames or only one.)

After leaving the Stilinski house, Derek finally allowed himself to opportunity to panic about his impending fatherhood. As someone who’s come from a big family, Derek always wanted children of his own, but after what happened with Paige and then Kate, the Alpha tried to keep things to himself and not get attached to anyone. And then he’d met Stiles Stilinski and the teenager had torn through all of his defences in a few short weeks. Once his short panic was over, Derek went back to the loft he now shared with Isaac and Peter.

“Where have you been? If you’ve forgotten, Erica and Boyd are still missing and we need to try and find them!” Isaac exclaimed when Derek finally returned.

“I didn’t forget! I’ve just been dealing with other things. And I only just got back to Beacon Hills. You’re not the only people in my life.” Derek replied. Peter rolled his eyes, it was obvious where his nephew had been. Peter couldn’t fault his nephew, if he found his true mate, he’d do everything he could to keep them. Isaac was still completely unaware of Derek’s relationship with Stiles, so he was in the dark. Who else in Beacon Hills did Derek have in his life? Instead of arguing with his Alpha, Isaac left the room.

“So, how’s Stiles?” Peter asked once he knew Isaac was out of earshot. He was only aware of the relationship because of the time he had attacked the teenager and Derek nearly ripped his head off for daring to go near his mate. Also, there was the whole scent thing. It was moments like these that made Derek glad that he has his uncle to talk to.

“Um…”

“Derek, is something wrong? I know how much you care about him.” Peter urged.

“I love him.” Derek corrected. Peter looked astounded. After Paige, Peter didn’t think his nephew would open his heart again. Clearly, he just needed the right person. “He’s also my mate.” Peter spat out the mouthful of coffee he’d just taken.

“Your mate?!” Peter checked. Derek nodded. “Wow, that’s huge. When did you find that out?”

“The day I met him…” Derek whispered.

“And you haven’t claimed him yet?”

“He’s underage! And I may not have claimed him officially, but our bodies have decided to take matters into their control.” Derek added.

“What do you mean by that? Wait, is he pregnant?” Peter guessed.

“Yeah. How did you know?” Derek questioned. Why did his uncle know? Or how had he guessed so accurately?

“You are genuinely soulmates. I’ve only ever heard of it in legend, but sometimes, very rarely, an Alpha meets their mate and any sort of coupling can trigger the mating bond, even if it’s not done officially.” Peter explained. Derek was often amazed by the knowledge Peter had. But if Peter had figured things out that quickly, then it was possible that others would be able to guess. It awoke Derek’s wolf side, the thought that anyone might try to hurt Stiles or their pup, but he wasn’t alone. They had a pack and Derek was sure that, like him, they would protect the first pup with their lives.

“So, how are you feeling? It’s not every day that you find out you’re going to be a father.” Peter asked. He knew that when Derek was younger, the Alpha had always wanted a family - but Peter was unsure of how his nephew felt about that sort of thing after everything. Paige. Kate. The fire. Laura. Him. There were so many influencing factors now.

“I wouldn’t be that surprised if we found out that you’d knocked up some poor girl with horrible taste everyday.” Derek commented. Peter looked insulted.

“You’re the one that’s got a 17-year-old pregnant. Not me.” Peter fired back. “Anyway, how are you feeling about it? No doubt you had to be strong for Stiles but we’re here for you.”

“I’m thrilled. And Stiles doesn’t need me to be strong for him, my mate is strong enough for himself. I just wish that he wasn’t underage. It’s already causing us problems. I mean, his father walked in on us this morning. Thankfully, we were only kissing but if he’d waited any longer then he certainly would have seen a lot more than he was bargaining for.” Derek replied, smiling at the knowledge that his mate is pregnant.

“I’m glad.” Peter replied, genuinely meaning it, for a change.

“Right, now we’ve talked things through, I’d better go and explain things to Isaac as he doesn’t know about me and Stiles. I’m so excited that I’m going to be a dad, but this baby hasn’t half complicated things.” Derek stated.

* * *

 

After Derek had been so dismissive of Erica and Boyd, Isaac figured that it would be better if he left. The teenager had quietly retreated to his bedroom and hidden under the bed. Even though his father was no longer alive, he’d left profound psychological scars that Isaac doubted would ever heal. Derek was usually cautious of this, but so much had happened since his return to Beacon Hills, not even 24 hours ago. It had to be some kind of record.

When Derek entered the room, and couldn’t see Isaac, he almost left the room but then he caught the teenager’s scent. He was somewhere in this room. Derek followed the scent until he was kneeling down in front of the bed and peering under it. Isaac made eye contact with his Alpha. “Hey, can we talk?” Derek asked, gently. Isaac seemed hesitant but if Derek had something he needed to talk about, then Isaac would listen. “Isaac, I’m sorry I snapped at you. Things have been a little crazy since I returned.” Derek began.

“I thought you only just got back.” Isaac stated, appearing very confused.

“Isaac, I got back last night but I went to see someone important to me before coming here.” Derek explained, gently.

“But what about Erica and Boyd? They’re still missing.” Isaac whimpered.

“I know, but it was very important to me. I am going to need your help to find Erica and Boyd, they’re still pack. But so is who I went to see last night.” Derek continued. Stiles and Derek hadn’t actually discussed telling anyone about their relationship, but the wolf knew his mate. Stiles was probably going to call Scott and tell the beta all about their relationship and the baby. Especially now that John was aware.

“Who?” Isaac sniffled, crawling out from under the bed.

“Stiles.” Derek murmured.

“Stiles? You and Stiles? Since when?” Isaac asked in disbelief. Derek did feel slightly hurt, surely him and Stiles being together wasn’t that much of a surprise. There were worse couples out there, less matched.

“Quite a while. Long before I met you, pup. It was before everything with Peter. A few months, maybe.” Derek replied.

“Do you love him?” Isaac asked in a small voice.

“Yes.” Derek answered, honestly.

“Why are you telling me now? Is it so that we protect Stiles more? Because of the Alpha pack?”

“Stiles and I felt that it was time for us to tell everyone about our relationship. We will be discussing it at the next pack meeting because of some recent developments, but as your Alpha, I felt that I should tell you personally, away from the rest of the pack.” Derek replied.

“What pack? It’s just me, you and Peter.” Isaac whimpered, he still felt deeply about the disappearance of Erica and Boyd.

“Yes, it’s me, you and Peter, but there’s also Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia. Not to mention Melissa. They may not be werewolves, but they’re still important to the pack. And we need all the strength we can get right now, not just physical strength but emotional and mental strength. That’s definitely where Allison, Lydia, Stiles and Melissa come in.” Derek explained. The Hale family had never been one to do things by the book, why should Derek be any different?

“Thank you for telling me.” Isaac stated, quietly. He then rested his head against Derek’s arm. The Alpha was the closest thing he’d had to a father in years and Derek cared for his first Beta greatly. It was certainly a huge weight off his shoulders now that Isaac knew.


	6. Best Friends

After his dad sent his back up to his room, Stiles couldn’t help but feel angry. What did the age difference matter? Why did it have to make things difficult for them? Stiles didn’t choose to fall in love with Derek, and he’s certain that the wolf wouldn’t have chosen someone underage to be his mate. At least his dad didn’t arrest Derek, that would’ve been much worse. Needing to talk things through with someone that was likely to be on his side, Stiles called Scott and asked the oversized puppy to come over. John wasn’t pleased at having Scott turn up at the door, but at least it was Scott and not Derek. Scott ran straight up to Stiles’s room and was surprised to find his best friend curled up in bed, hiding under the covers. “Stiles? What’s wrong?” Scott asked in surprise. In the entire time they’d known each other, Scott had only ever seen Stiles in this state once, when his mom had died.

“Scotty, I need to tell you something and you can’t say anything until I’ve finished or I won’t be able to get to the end of this. Please, promise me you won’t say anything.” Stiles begged.

“Okay, okay.” Scott agreed, moving to sit next to Stiles. When his best friend was by his side, Stiles crawled out from under the covers and curled up with one of Scott’s arms around him in comfort.

“I’m dating Derek. We’ve been together since he crashed at my place, before we knew Peter was the Alpha. I don’t know what happened, we were arguing one minute, the next, we were in bed together.” Stiles reminisced. “It continued from there, really. Derek explained to me that werewolves have mates, much like normal wolves and that I’m his. He knew as soon as we met, and he was struggling to stay away from me, because the need to claim his mate was so strong, especially now that he’s the Alpha. We decided to wait until I’m 18 to mate officially, but we still had sex to make things easier for both of us as I’m drawn to him, just like he is to me. Derek has never made me do anything that I didn’t want to do, and always makes sure I’m 100% comfortable with anything before we do it, not just with sex, but with everything. It turns out that because he’s the Alpha, and we’ve been physically intimate, the mating process has triggered itself. We’re bonded now, forever. Wolves mate for life.”

“Are you happy?” Scott asked.

“Incredibly so.” Stiles replied. Scott just wrapped his arms around his best friend even tighter, Derek may not be his favourite person, but if he made Stiles happy and treated the human the way he deserved then Scott didn’t have any problems.

“So, what’s the problem?” Scott asked, knowing Stiles wasn’t crying out of happiness.

“My dad knows.” Stiles whispered. Scott sat there for a moment, not knowing what to say. What were you supposed to say in a situation like this?

“How did he take it?” Scott asked, eventually.

“Not great. He kinda panicked, which I guess is to be expected. We also told him about the whole werewolf thing to try and help him to understand how important it is for us to be together despite me being underage and stuff. But, now I’m grounded and he made Derek leave. I need my mate!” Stiles cried. “I need my mate, but I can’t have my dad arrest him for this!” Stiles buried his face in Scott’s neck and sobbed, he was glad that Scott was here but the scent wasn’t right.

 

The door opened and John walked in, choosing against knocking again. “Can you knock?!” Stiles shouted.

“It’s time for Scott to go.” John stated, calmly.

“Why? Are you trying to isolate me?”

“No, Stiles. I want to talk to you about Derek and Scott doesn’t need to be here. Besides, you’re grounded. You’re lucky that I’ve let him stay this long but I figured you needed to talk to him.” John explained. Scott tried to make things easier on Stiles by leaving. Ideally, the human needed to be surrounded by the pack to make things easier with the pregnancy but the pack didn’t know about Stiles’s pregnancy so the teenager was on his own. It broke Scott’s heart to leave when Stiles couldn’t be with Derek. They had to do something.


	7. Worry

Once Scott had gone, Stiles scrambled back under his covers, hiding from his dad even though the Sheriff was still in the room. “Stiles, you need to come out from under the covers and talk to me like an adult. If you’re old enough to date someone that’s older than you, then you’re old enough to have a conversation with me about it.” John stated. Stiles could tell by the tone of his voice that there was no room for an argument. Reluctantly, Stiles poked his head out from under the covers, keeping most of himself hidden from view. “Right, you need to explain this to me. Let’s say I accept that werewolves are real, okay, but why have you mated yourself to one?”

“I didn’t choose to be mated to Derek. The universe decided that we are destined to be together. Werewolves don’t choose their mates, they know as soon as they meet them. It’s an instinct to care for, protect and love them. Derek knew that I’m his mate because my scent is appealing to him, it makes him feel safe. I love him and he loves me. Isn’t that enough for you? Aren’t you happy that someone cares for me so fiercely? Being separated from Derek is physically painful. Also, we’re technically not mated. There’s an official ceremony and we decided to wait until I’m 18.” Stiles explained.

“So, why didn’t you wait until you’re 18 to be together?” John questioned. He felt very worried about his son, Derek Hale was arrested for murder. Sure, he didn’t actually murder anyone but after losing Claudia, John felt very cautious about relationships. He didn’t want Stiles to be with someone that was going to leave him, especially not through going to prison.

“Derek’s inner wolf was getting restless. He needed the assurance that I’m here, that I’m his and I’m not going anywhere. Now, can you leave me alone?” Stiles demanded. He just wanted some quiet to work on his research for the next pack meeting. He needed to know everything he could about Alphas and Alpha packs. There was always so much lore to comb through, it was ridiculous.

“No, Stiles. I can’t leave you alone. I need to know, has he made you do anything, anything you didn’t want to?” John asked, putting his Sheriff hat on for a moment.

“Oh, my God! No! Derek always triple checks that I’m okay with everything we’ve done. I would probably be annoyed if I didn’t love him so much. There, I answered your question, now leave.” Stiles sighed, he then hid his head under the covers again and cried. He needed Derek like he needed air and they’d been apart for so long. John decided to leave Stiles alone. He knew that he wasn’t going to get anything else from his son at the moment. At least Stiles had assured him that everything between him and Derek was 100% consensual.

* * *

 

Stiles wasn’t coping well and Derek could tell. Their mating bond was faint, but it was still there and Derek could feel the loneliness and distress pouring through the bond. And there was nothing he could do. If he showed up at Stiles’s house again, he had no doubt that the Sheriff would arrest him. Especially once they told him about the pregnancy. There was a huge difference between suspecting Derek of statutory rape and knowing that he had actually committed it. And the pregnancy would only confirm it.

Derek knew that he needed to do something, needed to find some way to see Stiles. It was driving him crazy, and his wolf was getting restless again. To try and calm himself, he decided to text Stiles. There was no point in asking how Stiles was because Derek could already sense it. And it would make his wolf even more unhappy to have his suspicions confirmed.

_ Derek: Do you think you would be able to make it to a pack meeting on Monday? _

_ Stiles: I’ll probably have to tell my dad that it’s a study group at Scott’s house. _

_ Derek: Well, Scott will be there. Alongside Isaac, Peter, Allison and Lydia. _

_ Stiles: That should be doable. As long as I don’t mention you or Peter being there. _

_ Derek: Peter already knows. _

_ Stiles: I’m not even surprised. _

_ Derek: I love you. _

_ Stiles: I love you, too. _

At least he knew that he could probably see Stiles on Monday. At least it was only Saturday. As long as the Sheriff allowed Stiles to go.


	8. Arrangements

Derek decided to message the pack, a group text so that they couldn’t harass him with questions. Although they would probably try to do that anyway.

_ Derek: Pack meeting on Monday. 4pm. _

_ Scott: At my place? _

_ Derek: Yeah. _

_ Allison: What do we need another meeting for? _

_ Lydia: We haven’t had one since Derek got back. _

_ Isaac: He only got back like 2 days ago. _

_ Stiles: I’ll be there. If my dad asks, it’s a study group. _

_ Lydia: Grounded? _

_ Stiles: You know me too well. _

_ Peter: If I must. _

_ Lydia: We’ll all be there. _

_ Derek: Good. _

Derek spent the rest of the day with Peter and Isaac. To try and keep his mind off Stiles and their baby, so they decided to see what they could do about the missing pack members and the looming threat of the Alpha pack. They were already in Beacon Hills and Derek knew why. They would pass through numerous territories, trying to gain strength by convincing Alphas to kill their pack and join them. Derek would never join them, he’d lost enough of his family already. There was no way any of them were dying by his hand. He would protect Stiles and their baby to the death.

Derek had just moved out of the Hale house and into a loft, it had occurred to the Alpha that it was unfair to Stiles for them to always meet up at his place where the Sheriff could find them as the Hale house was unsafe. Derek could get about easily because he knew the house and he’d spent so much time there after the fire. But Stiles hadn’t. And Stiles wasn’t going to get hurt trying to traipse through the burnt out shell of a once-glorious home.

Isaac and Peter had lots of suggestions for ways to look for Erica and Boyd, but if any of them were going to work then they needed to come up with a fool-proof plan. And they would need help from both Stiles and Lydia for that. Why did everything seem to come back to Stiles? Especially when Derek was trying to keep his mind off of his mate.

* * *

 

Stiles decided that the best way to occupy his time between now and the next time he saw Derek was to go on a research binge about pregnancy. Not completely pointless like most of the things he went on a research binge about. He found lots of information that was going to be useful. 

_ Stiles: Did you know our baby is the size of an apple seed? _

_ Stiles: I should be nauseous and tired. _

_ Stiles: I am feeling tired all the time. _

_ Stiles: Baby will double in size over the next week. _

_ Stiles: I will probably need to pee more now. _

_ Stiles: I need to gain weight. But I’ve not been hungry lately. _

_ Stiles: Baby is starting to form their major organs. _

One of the suggestions on the website was to start a pregnancy journal but Stiles didn’t have the energy to do much. He just wanted to curl up in Derek’s arms and sleep. When John had gone to work, Stiles went downstairs and gathered as much food as he could stomach at that exact time and took all of the biscuits back up to his bedroom before eating all of them and crying himself to sleep.

* * *

 

When Stiles woke up on Sunday morning, he was feeling slightly better. He needed to develop a better diet, deciding that he should start eating the same as his dad. Upon going downstairs, John was already sat at the kitchen table with 2 mugs of coffee and pancakes. His way of apologising. “Morning, Stiles.” He greeted with a smile.

“Hey, dad. Do we have any fruit?” Stiles asked in reply. To say John looked shocked was an understatement.

“Who are you and what have you done with my son?” John stated, jokingly. Stiles managed a weak smile.

“As you said, I’m enough of an adult to date Derek, so surely, I should be sensible about the food choices I’m making. Besides, I ate all of the oreos last night and we had like, 3 packets.” Stiles admitted.

“Okay, I’m glad to see you’re being mature about this.”

“Can I go to a study group at Scott’s place tomorrow? It’s going to be me, Scott, Allison, Lydia and Isaac. Scott has been struggling with his work, as has Isaac and they wanted group help to improve their grades.” Stiles requested. He knew that if he mentioned Scott and Isaac needing help, then the man was more likely to give in. John had always seen Scott as a second son, and trusted him more than Stiles. And ever since his father had been killed, John felt bad that Isaac was all on his own.

“Of course you can go to a study group. I just don’t want you to be spending time with Hale whilst you’re grounded.” John replied.

“When can I see him again?” Stiles begged, needing to know when he could see Derek without sneaking around.

“I want to say when you’re 18.” 

“My birthday isn’t for another 3 months!” Stiles exclaimed.

“If you can prove to me that your relationship with Hale isn’t affecting your grades then, you can see him after your midterms.” John allowed.

“2 weeks!” Stiles shouted before storming off, picking up the mug of coffee and pouring it down the sink. “Apology not accepted.”


	9. Pack Meeting

The rest of Sunday passed pretty uneventfully for both Stiles and Derek, with the exception of missing each other. When Monday finally rolled around, Stiles had to drag himself out of bed to get ready for school considering it was the last thing he felt like doing. At least he was going to see Derek after school. That brightened his day. Or it would’ve if he didn’t have a double period with Harris. At least he was stuck with Harris last, he was going to see Derek as soon as possible afterwards.

Most of the day passed with no comments, the pack stayed close together, as they usually did during school. Lunch was pretty uneventful, apart from Isaac giving him weird looks - Stiles assumed Derek must’ve told him about the relationship. Scott commented on his scent again, but Stiles knew what was going on and felt calm about it. After lunch, Stiles wasn’t feeling so good and he usually felt terrible just because it was Harris and the man hated him for some reason. Today, Stiles had good reason to hate Harris as the man started picking on him from the moment he walked through the door. “Stilinski, nice of you to join us. If you could take a seat then I can begin the lesson.” Stiles didn’t have the energy to argue with Harris today so he just went and sat down. He didn’t even mention the fact that some students entered the class after him and Harris didn’t say a word.

Stiles knew things were going to go downhill. Especially when the nausea kicked in. “Mr Harris, can I go to the bathroom?” Stiles asked, raising his hand.

“You’ve just had lunch.” 

“I didn’t need the bathroom at lunch.” Stiles replied.

“You can wait.” Harris replied. Stiles felt horrible, he didn’t want to throw up in the middle of this lesson. “Now, today we’re going to be working in pairs to create a presentation, so, McCall, you’ll be working with Miss Martin. Miss Argent, with Mr Lahey, please.” 

“Please, I need to go to the bathroom.” Stiles tried again.

“And I told you no, Stilinski. If you ask once more then I will be putting you in detention for the rest of the week.” Harris threatened. Before Harris could continue to pair up the students, Stiles had to rush out of the room with a hand over his mouth. “Everyone, stay here.” Harris demanded, following Stiles out of the room. He stormed into the bathroom and found Stiles on the floor, throwing up. “Detention, Stilinski. I never gave you permission to leave the room.” 

Stiles couldn’t believe it. He was clearly ill. When Harris had gone back to the classroom, Stiles went to the nurses office and asked if he could lie down for a bit because he’d thrown up. The nurse didn’t have a problem with it and asked if Stiles needed to go home early. “I can’t. Harris gave me detention for leaving the lesson to go to the bathroom and throw up.” Stiles sighed. The nurse found that unacceptable. Stiles was given a free pass to go straight home.

Stiles sent a text to the group and headed straight over to Scott’s and let himself in, curling up on the sofa and drifting off.

* * *

 

Stiles woke up when Scott got home with the rest of the pack in tow. He sat up and accepted the glass of water that Scott brought him. “Thanks.”

“What happened with Harris? We thought for sure he was going to stick you in detention?” Isaac asked whilst Scott went to answer the door as someone had knocked. 

“He tried. I had to run to the bathroom to throw up, even though Harris hadn’t let me leave the room. He followed me and gave me detention.” Stiles admitted. 

“That’s unacceptable!” Derek stated as he entered the room, having heard the conversation with his werewolf hearing.

“That’s what the nurse thought. She sent me home early.” Stiles added. Derek immediately felt grateful for this woman that he’d never met. At least someone was understanding. Stiles had no idea what he was going to do when he started showing. Pregnant guys weren’t exactly walking around Beacon Hills. If they were, Stiles had never seen any.

“How come you’ve been throwing up? Are you coming down with something?” Lydia asked in concern.

“That’s actually why I’ve called this meeting.” Derek began. Stiles stood at his side whilst the rest of the pack sat themselves down on the sofas, although Peter looked quite bored. “Stiles and I are together.”

“Oh, my God!” Lydia exclaimed.

“What?” Allison questioned.

“Since when?” Lydia added.

“That’s amazing!” Allison congratulated.

“We’ve been together for a few months.” Stiles replied.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Isaac asked, feeling a bit betrayed. At least he hadn’t been the last to know.

“We were trying to figure everything out, besides, Stiles is underage and if I got arrested, we didn’t want you to have known about it.” Derek answered.

“You could be arrested?” Scott asked, feeling confused.

“It’s called statutory rape. It’s what it’s called when someone over 18 has sex with someone under 18.” Lydia answered.

“No one said they were having sex.” Isaac pointed out.

“We’ve had sex.” Stiles stated, bluntly. Derek rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you’re rolling your eyes at me. They were going to know anyway.” Derek smiled fondly at his mate. Of course Stiles noticed that he rolled his eyes.

“So, you didn’t just ask us here to tell us that you’re fucking?” Allison asked.

“Dating.” Derek corrected.

“But also fucking.” Stiles commented.

“No, we didn’t. There are several things that we need to tell you, actually.” Derek stated, trying to get things back on track. That could be impossible where Stiles was concerned. “First of all, Stiles and I are mates. He’s the only one for me. Werewolves, just like regular wolves, mate for life. You always know when you meet your mate. It’s an instinct, a pull to stay close to your intended. You want to protect them, keep them in your sight at all times.”

“Wow.” Scott breathed. He had already met his mate, Allison was his everything. They may be broken up right now, but Scott had every faith that they would get back together. Especially now he could identify the strong pull between them as he being his mate.

“Also, I’m pregnant.” Stiles blurted. Everyone looked at him in shock.


	10. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I've been crazy busy and have had minimal inspiration. I've also got a chest infection and it's my birthday tomorrow and I have a twin so, crazy.

Stiles stood awkwardly beside Derek. No one had said anything for a couple of minutes whilst they processed the bombshell that had just been dropped on them. To calm him down, Derek sat in one of the armchairs and pulled Stiles into his lap. The teenager buried his face in the crook of Derek’s neck, allowing the wolf to scent him. “Wait.” Isaac began, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. “How is Stiles pregnant? He’s a guy.”

“Does it have something to do with you guys being mates? It would make sense considering you told us all about mates before announcing the pregnancy.” Lydia assumed. Stiles was so grateful for Lydia and her genius at times like this, when he couldn’t be bothered to explain.

“Apparently, we are such compatible mates that even without us officially mating, our bodies had other ideas.” Derek explained. “We needed to tell you as Stiles’s scent has changed to reflect the pregnancy and other wolves will be able to smell it.”

“I thought we were the only pack in Beacon Hills.” Scott stated.

“Not anymore. But that’s a conversation to have at another meeting. Today is all about Stiles and our baby.” Derek stated.

Everyone got up from where they had decided to sit so that they could give Stiles a hug, much to Derek’s annoyance. Now his mate was going to smell like everyone else. Usually, Stiles smelling like the rest of the pack wasn’t a problem, but now that he was pregnant, that’s all Derek wanted to be able to smell. Stiles stood from his place on Derek’s lap so that the pack could hug him.

“Congratulations, guys.” Allison smiled, wrapping Stiles in a quick hug and giving Derek a smile.

“This is amazing!” Lydia beamed. “I’m going to be the best Auntie, easily.” She pulled Stiles into a hug for longer than Derek was comfortable with, considering the colossal crush Stiles used to have on the redhead. Lydia avoided Derek on principle, ever since she’d unwillingly been involved in resurrecting Peter, Derek had disliked her.

Isaac was still in shock but since Derek was basically his father now, the youngest was excited at the thought of another sibling, especially since he’d lost Camden all those years ago. Instead of saying anything, Isaac allowed Stiles to pull him into a hug and he rested a gentle hand on the barely formed bump. Derek wrapped his arms around both of them, a big smile on his face. Isaac was his first beta, that was always going to be important. “What do you think, pup?” Stiles asked. He’d been dying to call Isaac ‘pup’ since he’d found out about Derek’s fatherly bond with the teenager but since Isaac had been blissfully unaware of the relationship, Stiles had been having to bite his tongue. At least that had come to an end.

“Thank you for giving me a sibling.” Isaac whispered. Stiles had tears in his eyes. Isaac pulled away and Stiles pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

* * *

 

When the rest of the pack had gone home, it was just Scott, Derek and Stiles left. Stiles knew that he needed to be heading home soon, before his father got any more suspicious than he already was but he needed to stay wrapped up in Derek’s embrace for as long as he could. “So, a baby?” Scott asked, sitting down on the chair that had previously been occupied by the couple. When everyone else had left, Derek and Stiles had moved to the sofa to curl up together properly.

“Yeah, a baby.” Stiles beamed, placing a gentle hand on his non existent bump. Many people would probably think he was insane, but nothing filled the teenager with more happiness than being able to have a child with the man he loved and being able to provide for the pack.

“Wow, congrats.” Scott commented. Honestly, he didn’t really know what to say.

_ Dad: Stiles, this study session has been going on for too long considering you haven’t messaged me to tell me that you’ve made it home. It’s time for you to go home. I’m working late again. There’s been an incident. _

After checking his messages, Stiles sighed and tried to bury his head in Derek’s neck. “What’s wrong, Sti?” Derek asked, rubbing his hand on his boyfriend’s back.

“My dad wants me to go home, even though he’s not in. Claims I’ve been at this ‘study session’ for too long as I’ve not texted to say I’m back home yet. I don’t want to go back to an empty house!” Stiles cried, curling further into Derek.

“How about I walk you home?” Derek offered, despite knowing that John would probably arrest him if they were seen together. But with the Alpha pack somewhere in Beacon Hills, Derek wasn’t going to put Stiles and their baby at risk.

“I don’t want to get caught by my dad. He’s probably got his deputies on the lookout for me and I don’t know what he’ll do if we’re seen together. Best case is probably that he arrests you.” Stiles commented.

“Why don’t you text your dad? Ask him if you can stay here so that you’re not on your own.” Scott offered. “Besides, you’ve met my mom - she will insist you stay here and your dad has never tried to fight her about that, why would he start now?”

“Because I’m grounded? He’s probably assuming that I’ll be doing anything to see Derek and he’s not wrong, but he clearly doesn’t understand and we’re mates. I need Derek. Besides, I drove so he’ll be wondering why I’m so bothered about going home alone.” Stiles tried to explain, knowing that Scott probably wouldn’t be able to understand the gravity of the situation.


End file.
